


Boom

by soft_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_lester/pseuds/soft_lester
Summary: Phil's idea of a fun New Year's goes wrong and Dan wants no part of it.





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Phil's New Year's tweets ([1](https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/1079900289942077440) and [2](https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/1079900800862830593))
> 
> happy New Year's everyone!!

“This might be your worst purchase yet,” Dan said as he watched Phil eagerly slice open his Amazon package that just arrived. Despite Dan’s suggestion against it, Phil had ordered a box of indoor fireworks off of Amazon for New Year’s. Phil knew Dan was probably right, but he bought the fireworks anyway. It was still early in December, though, so Phil would shove it in his drawer of shame until the end of the month.

***

The days passed until New Year’s Eve finally came, and so came time for Phil to put his indoor fireworks to use. To see if the purchase really had been a mistake or not.

He pulled the box out of his drawer of shame and brought it into the living room. There Dan sat with legs outstretched as he scrolled through something on his laptop. His eyes shifted away from the laptop to Phil when he saw the other man walking into the room. He let out a deep sigh and then a string of swear words when he saw what Phil was holding.

“Phil,” he complained, “you really aren’t going to use those, are you?”

“I paid a whole 60 pounds for these, so you bet I will,” Phil replied, raising his eyebrows.

“When you bought it I expected you to hide it somewhere and then forget about it for six months.”

“Come on, Dan. What’s the worst that can happen?” “What’s the worst that can happen?” Dan repeated, glaring at Phil over his laptop. “You know, only burning the building down, burning your hand off… Do you want me to go on?”

“Oh, yeah.” Phil started giggling. “You’re right. But still it’s too late to send them back to Amazon now.”

Dan rolled his eyes and looked back down at his laptop. “That’s your problem, then. I want no part of this.”

***

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Finally midnight, and with it, the new year, arrived and so did the time for Phil to unveil the fireworks he had been looking forward to using all day.

Dan and Phil shared a New Year’s kiss at midnight, just like they did every year. As soon as their lips parted, though, Dan backed away from Phil.

“I don’t want to be anywhere near those fireworks when you let them off,” Dan explained. “Like I said, it’s all your problem.”

“Alright,” Phil said, moving away from Dan to find the box, which he had left on the couch. He picked up the box and read over the instructions again to make sure he understood it. It was all very basic, obvious stuff, like don’t light a firework in front of someone’s face. He had enough common sense not to do that stuff, but it didn’t hurt to read the instructions over again in case there was something else he had missed.

Then he proceeded to pull one firework out of the box, setting the box down as soon as the whole firework was out and secure in his hand. He leaned over the couch to pick up the lighter he had left on the table beside the couch. Looking up he could see Dan sneaking a glance from over his phone. He tried to be subtle, but he wasn’t trying that hard. From across the room his eyes met Phil’s and even from a distance Phil could see that Dan still disapproved of the idea, but he made no move to stop Phil from doing it.

Phil flicked the lighter on and pointed the flame directly at the firework, watching as it ignited a spark and then… _Boom._ Phil could see that Dan—who had moved his attention back to whatever he was looking at on his phone—jumped at the noise.

“What the—” Dan yelled.

In that moment Phil found himself dropping the firework on the cushion next to him, caught off guard more by Dan’s yelling than the actual noise caused by the firework itself. As if driven by instinct he jumped away from the firework after he dropped it. Then Dan fixed his gaze on the firework, which was now letting off a smokey smell, and his eyes widened.

Phil looked over and saw that the firework was letting off actual smoke. He leaned over the arm of the couch, reaching for a half empty glass of water sitting on the same table on which the lighter had sat. Without a thought or a moment’s hesitation, he poured the water out of the glass over the firework, trying to extinguish the smoke before it turned into a fire and made a bigger mess.

“Good going, Phil,” Dan said, trying to stifle a laugh as he spoke. Despite the seriousness of the situation, there was something funny about it. This kind of disaster would only happen to them. “Less than five minutes into 2019 and you’ve already managed to almost destroy our sofa.”

Looking down at the damage he had done to the poor couch, Phil saw that there was a massive burn on the couch, leftover from the beginning of a fire where the firework had set off. That wouldn’t be a fun mess to clean up.

Not knowing what else to do, Phil pulled his phone out of the pocket of his pajamas. He unlocked his phone and opened it to Google, where he typed “burn mark on sofa” into the search bar. Dozens upon dozens of results came up, so many that scrolling through them for even a second would overwhelm Phil. But he had to start somewhere, so he clicked on the first result without thinking.

“This is worth tweeting about,” Phil said, laughing as he made eye contact with Dan from across the room. He could see the glow of disappointment in Dan’s eyes, but Dan was laughing too. Looking back down at his phone, he took a screenshot of his Google search and then switched into the Twitter app and tweeted it.

“This is certainly going to be an interesting year,” Dan commented. Phil lifted his head again and saw that Dan was smiling again now. It was that big, goofy smile that filled most of his face and added a glow to his skin that made him look somehow more beautiful. He was right. It was going to be an interesting year, and Phil was looking forward to experiencing all of it with Dan by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please follow me on twitter @philspuns!


End file.
